Ya no me dejaré
by fabysfafa
Summary: UA. El inicio de amores empieza al la enfermedad de un personaje. Una pareja se tiene que casar, pero ella no quiere por que está enamorada de otro, que pasarà? RxS SxS Pésima para summarys... jaja... Leanlo !
1. El inicio

Teen Titans no es de mi propiedad, pero les pedí permiso para hacer este fic… D … y Robin aceptó por que soy su esposa hace mucho más de un año … jajaja …

**Ya no me dejaré**

Universo Alterno

Hace ya varios años, cuando aún habitaba la época colonial. Una pareja de esposos discutían sobre el futuro de su familia, y en la muerte próxima de un miembro de esta.

- No digas eso, tu no morirás pronto – Hablaba una mujer negándose a si misma una verdad que ella misma sabía muy bien.

- Pase lo que pase, quiero que cuides a toda la familia, no permites que dañen a nuestros hijos, sé que pronto me tengo que ir – El hombre, con una voz suave pronunciaba estas palabras, el tenía miedo, desde hace meses le empezaron a llegar síntomas de una extraña enfermedad, los mejores médicos le señalaron que no tenía mucho tiempo de vida por aquellos extraños síntomas, y así era.

---

Un joven de ojos azules, cabello negro y tez blanca, caminaba sin rumbo. No podía creer lo que había escuchado de sus propios padres

--Flash back--

- ¿Crees que eso es lo que le haga falta? – Cuestionaba a su marido una señora de ropajes lujosos y finos a su señor marido.

- Definidamente, Dick tiene suficiente edad para contraer un matrimonio, pronto cumplirá los 19 años de edad, y aún no tiene suficiente responsabilidad, casándolo, obtendrá una responsabilidad, la cual ya necesita – Un señor, con una voz fuerte y firme, baja la mirada¿esa será la "solución" correcta para hacer madurar a su único hijo?

- Bruno, Dick no tendrá esa madurez de la noche a la mañana cuando se case –

- Pero la obtendrá algún día –

--Fin Flash back—

Sus padres… querían casarlo, no entendía por que, solo que… sea por unas peleas en las que se involucró… NO! No solo por eso lo comprometerían. Dick sabía que pronto les dirían sus padres aquella decisión, pero el se negará, de todos modos, ser el único hijo trae sus ventajas¿no?

Dick seguía caminando, estaba cerca de un parque, su última pelea había sido ahí, veía a las personas caminando, las mujeres con sus grandes vestidos típicos de esa época, los hombres vestidos de traje, todo era ya tan rutinario. El joven se sentó en una banca solitaria, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, levantó la vista, y vio a una hermosa muchacha caminando, traía un elegante pero sencillo vestido color hueso, el vestido estaba largo y se movía por una delicada brisa y el delicado caminar de aquella chica, pero¿que importaba el vestido?, ella tenía un rostro precioso, cabellos rojizos y ondulados recorrían su rostro y se movían con el viento, sus ojos, verdes esmeralda, reflejaban pasión, belleza y más, unos labios finamente delineados. Pero, había algo que le daba curiosidad, aquella chica tenía una tristeza inundándola, lo notó al ver que, aquellos ojos que mostraban tanto, tenían una extraña sensación de tristeza y dolor. La joven se sentó a lado de Dick, ella también estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Hola – se arriesgó a hablar el apuesto chico – ¿Estás bien?

- Mmmm… si… gracias , no pasa nada solo que… – Su voz era delicada y dulce, daba un aire de inocencia, ella soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza – No… no pasa nada.

- ¿Como te llamas? Nunca te había visto por aquí – Dick aún seguía sorprendido con ella.

- Me llamo… Kory… nunca había venido a este parque, quizá por eso no me haz visto, está muy bonito – mostró una sonrisa.

- Me sorprende que una niña por lo visto muy educada, le de su nombre a un extraño –

- Ah… mmmm, cierto, pero, si me dice su nombre, ya no será un extraño –

- Dick, Dick Grayson – extendió la mano.

- Bueno, creo que tengo que retirar, mi padre está enfermo y se preocupará si no me ve, hasta luego. – Dándole la mano, soltándolo y alejándose.

- Wow… -

--

Kory llegó a su hogar, su madre la esperaba molesta.

- ¿Donde estabas¿A quién le pediste permiso de irte¿Piensas irte a la calle como lo hizo tu hermana? Tu padre pregunta por ti hace más de una hora.

- Lo siento madre, fui a caminar, necesitaba aire, voy con mi padre. – Kory fue corriendo hacia su padre, el estaba dormido, su padre era apuesto, pero, desde aquel inicio de la enfermedad, tornaba a su rostro un imagen de cansancio y dolor. Llevaba tiempo verlo así, solo esperaba que su sufrimiento cesara pronto… Lamentablemente, no fue así…

--

Pasaron cuatro meses, Kory no podía soportar ver a su padre así, enfermo, al borde de la muerte, sufriendo por que no caía ya, o no se alejaba de aquel sufrimiento mejorándose.

(En lo siguiente, me disculparán, por que no habrá Robin x Star … jeje … )

Ella decidió salir todas las tardes, su papá le había concedido el permiso, así que su madre, no podría quejarse. Kory salió rumbo al mercado del pueblo, caminó, hasta que vio a un joven apuesto, nunca lo había visto. El joven tenía cabello rojizo y ojos oscuros, una tez delicadamente blanca, pero, el no estaba vestido elegantemente, era solo un pueblerino que había decido comprar algo en el mercado para su hogar. Se veía sencillo, muy apuesto, Kory solo se le quedó viendo, hasta que aquel joven sintió su mirada y volteó, Kory no movió su mirada, el no pudo evitar admirar aquella señorita que tenía enfrente, después de un tiempo se dieron cuenta de que su mirada se había entrelazado de esa manera, Kory bajó la mirada sonrojada y siguió con su camino, el joven, quedó pasmado (casi como quedó Dick cuando la vio).

Pasó la noche, Kory no dejó de pensar en aquel muchacho y la forma en que lo y el la miró¿fue amor a primera vista? Se interrogaba la chica de cabellos rojizos, no, no podía ser eso, ella, simplemente no podía amar, y menos a primera vista, teniendo de tal manera a su padre, enfermo y solitario.

La tarde siguiente, Kory sintió deseo de volver a aquel lugar para ver si lo encontraba, caminó sin cesar, y no lo vio, sintió una pequeña tristeza, pero¿Cómo podía estar ella así por un muchacho que solo vio por unos cuantos segundo, o, eran minutos? Siguió caminando, cuando vio a una persona de ojos oscuros salir de una casa, lo miró, el no percibió su mirada, hasta 1 minuto después, el la vio, y de nuevo se quedaron observándose por un tiempo indefinido.

Así pasaron los días, Kory iba a ver si encontraba a aquel encantador muchacho que le arrebataba el sueño, dándole deseos de conocerlo, acercarse y más… ¿Pero que pensamientos, y más? Una persona, por más sentimientos que tenga, no puede pensar en algo más a los 17 años de edad, y más cuando tenía a un padre en esas condiciones, o eso, era lo que pensaba Kory.

Hasta un día, ella buscaba con la mirada a aquel sujeto, no lo encontraba, sintió una presencia tras ella, y se dio cuenta, era aquel extraño hombre que ella deseaba conocer.

- Hola – Hablo el joven, tenía una voz cálida y fuerte.

- Hola – contestó temerosamente Kory.

- Te he visto varios días por aquí, me pregunto, que hace una linda señorita como tu en un lugar como este. –

- Tengo una razón, pero que no pretendo decirle a un extraño –

- Y quien dice que soy un extraño, aquí todos me conocen –

- Entonces, explíqueme por que yo no lo conozco a usted –

- La pregunta es, por que yo no la he conocido a usted. – dijo con una mirada pícara – Pero bueno, para ya no ser más un extraño para ti, me llamo Spencer, pero, comúnmente me llaman Speed –

- Mucho gusto señor Speed – Contestó con respeto Kory.

- Ya vez que te digo, que hace una señorita como tu aquí, y no me digas señor que no soy viejo –

- Lo siento –

- ¿No se preocupe bella señorita, la acompaño a su hogar? Al fin y al cabo ya no soy un extraño –

- Me parece bien –

Y así fue, Kory y Speed se fueron haciendo muy buenos amigos, pero¿quizá solo eran amigos?

Pasó un mes y medio más. Kory ya se estaba despreocupando por su padre, lo veía algo mejor. Una tarde, Kory y Speed decidieron salir a caminar, fue ahí cuando se dieron un tierno beso en sus labios… Parecía que el amor se estaba haciendo realidad, todo sueño de ambos, empezó a tornar una línea de realidad.

Horas después, se dirigieron a la casa de Kory, pues Speed la iba a dejar a su respectivo lugar. Se despidieron y Kory entró.

Su casa estaba llena de personas, no era una fiesta, todas corrían hacia varias direcciones, pero en especial a una habitación, la de su padre.

Se acercó cautelosamente hacia la habitación, para ver que la cama de su padre estaba rodeada de doctores y demás. Se asustó pues todas mostraban una cara de desesperación y un dolor tan fuerte que dolía a quien solo viera de lejos.

Kory esperó, su madre no la dejo entrar, también ahí estaba su hermano menor, Rya.

- Rya, que le pasó a papá –

- Hermana, estoy asustado, yo estaba con él, y de repente, parecía que se ahogaba, me sentí mal por que me quedé paralizado, reaccioné tarde y le grité a mamá, no quiero que mi papá se vaya, no quiero. – Rya se acercó abrazando a su hermana.

Kory solo bajó la mirada y trató de consolar a su hermano, ella tampoco quería que su padre se fuera, ella lo quería mucho, era un gran amigo, y ahora, quizá le pase algo.

No pasó más de una hora, varios doctores salieron con una enorme cara de tristeza, de dolor, el señor Anderson, había muerto. (Un minuto de silencio)

- NOOOOO ¡!!!! Mi padre no pudo haberse ido!! – gritó Kory con mucho coraje, las lagrimas rodeaban su delineado rostro, sus ojos se pusieron rojos x la tristeza, su padre, había muerto…

--

Hacía más de medio año que Dick había escuchado a sus padres mencionar sobre una boda, cuando los escuchó, el tenía 18 años, ahora, ya tenía los 19, esperaba que lo que ellos habían dicho, lo hayan olvidado, pero, por Dios, han pasado casi 7 meses, y no le habían dicho nada, era obvio que no habrá planes.

De repente, una imagen se le pasó a la cabeza, recordó que ese mismo día, había visto a la joven más bella que nunca imaginó ver, su nombre era… Kory… (mejor… su nombre era… Fabys D … jaja) sonrió al pensarla, no la había vuelto a ver desde entonces, pero, aún la tenía en su mente.

--

Pasaron 2 meses más, Kory acababa de cumplir los 18 años, aún seguía viendo a Speed, pero, su madre no lo permitía ya que Kory era una niña de dinero, mientras Speed, un sujeto que conoció en el mercado. Así que Kory y Speed se veían a escondidas.

Una tarde, Kory llegó de ver a Speed, cuando llegó, vio a su madre en el vestíbulo.

- Hija, ya eres una niña grande, puedes tomar tus decisiones, pero, aún sigo yo aquí, así que yo te ayudaré a tomarlas – Por un momento, Kory pensó que quería decirle que podía ver a Speed cuando ella quisiera – Te vas a casar hija, en un mes es tu boda con un apuesto caballero-

- ¿Qué? –

- No te preocupes hija, ya lo arreglé todo, no quiero que estés con un mocoso pobre, estarás ahora con alguien de tu categoría. Seremos familiares de los señores Grayson –

- ¿Grayson?

Continuará…

€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€

No puse nada de los otros titanes, y no estoy muy segura si aparecerán . … pero… espero que les guste, pronto le continuaré, pero para eso necesito mucho reviews… n.n …

Denme sus ideas y demás para continuarle … jeje… HASTA LUEGO ¡!


	2. Desesperación

_Hi ! Gracias por sus comentarios. La inspiración se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco... jeje... pero llegó como para terminar este capítulo. Espero que les guste..._

* * *

**Ya no me dejaré**

**Capitulo 2 - _Desesperación_ -**

- Seremos familiares de los señores Grayson –

- ¿Grayson? – Kory dijo asustada, sus ojos se mostraron como platos… pero¿Quiénes eran los señores Grayson? La iban a alejar de Speed, y todo por que su madre decía que no era de su "categoría". Maldición!!

- ¿Qué pasa hija? No creerás que te dejaría con un pobretón, y aparte ya estás demasiado grandecita para casarte, ah, por cierto, ni se te ocurra irte, como tu madre piensa en todo, te contraté un vigilante, para que no hagas lo mismo que tu hermana. -

- ¿Un vigilante? Pero madre, ni siquiera se quienes son los Grayson, y, NO QUIERO CASARME –

- Si, un vigilante, no podrás salir con ese niño de la calle, por los señores Grayson, no hay problema, el próximo sábado iremos a tomar una taza de té, para que los conozcas, y si yo ya lo elegí, no tienes por que negarte, de todos modos, su hijo es un caballero muy apuesto y educado, es encantador. –

- Pero madre – Dijo apunto de caer en el llanto, no le agradaba para nada la idea¿pues a quien le agradará la idea cuando estás enamorado de otra persona y ni siquiera conoces a tu prometido? (Por el tiempo que transcurrió, Kory se olvidó de la existencia de Dick, por si no lo habían notado).

Ya no importaba lo que Kory opinara o dijera, simplemente, esa había sido la opinión de su madre (recuerden que en la época colonial, los padres organizaban las bodas de sus hijos aunque fuera sin su consentimiento). Así que Kory corrió a su habitación haciendo un mar de lágrimas.

Se estaba haciendo de noche, Kory se preguntaba como vería a Speed si su mamá le había contratado un maldito vigilante. Sus ojos estaban hinchados. Hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño.

---------Sueño--------

Era una hermosa tarde, los pájaros cantaban, y las campanas de la iglesia resonaban, Kory se encontraba bajando de un lujoso carruaje con un hermoso vestido blanco y largo, un velo le cubría su rostro, ella caminaba hacia el altar, en el, veía a un apuesto joven de ojos oscuros y pelo color rojo. Ella se acercaba a el, mientras, el con una cautivadora sonrisa la observaba llegar. Al estar a un cuarto de minuto para acercarse, y que sus manos se entrelazaran, todo se volvió negro, Kory seguía con aquél vestido, que poco a poco se empezaba a romper, vio una luz aproximarse, y una silueta acercarse, era de un joven delgado, no se podía visualizar su rostro.

- Lo siento, no quería que fuese así – habló una misteriosa voz la cual era misteriosamente conocida para Kory.

La silueta se convirtió en una femenina, la cual resultaba ser de su madre.

- Lo hice por tu bien hija, jajajajajaja, no quiero que me hagas malditos teatros o acóplate a las consecuencias.

Kory comenzaba a gritar, su madre se veía con una cara de demoníaca, al mismo diablo le hubiera dado pavor verla.

----- NO!! No, aléjate de mi, no quiero no quiero!! –

- Kory, Kory!! –

--------- FIN SUEÑO ---------

- Kory¿estás bien? – Decía Rya preocupado por su hermana.

- No quiero – Kory se levantó de la cama poniéndose en una posición sentada – No quiero casarme Rya, mi madre quiere obligarme a hacerlo.

- Tranquila Kory… verás que todo saldrá bien –

- No quiero casarme, estoy enamorada de Speed, no pueden hacerme separar de el, ayúdame convencer a mi madre. –

- Intentaré, tu relájate – Abrazando a su hermana.

Kory salió de su habitación, había un extraño hombre y de una edad joven, pero de un cuerpo corpulento.

- Kory, al fin te despiertas, te presento a Victor Stone, tu vigilante, el ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, y a quien no tienes que ver. Victor, te la encargo. –

--

Dick estaba caminando por el parque, vi un asiento vacío y decidió sentarse ahí, recordó que hace meses, había escuchado a sus padres mencionar sobre que el se tendría que casar. Jaja, quizá eso lo dijeron solo para espantarlo. Ya había cumplido 19 años, y no había pasado nada. Levantó la vista, y vio a una joven que se le hacía familiar. Si, pelo rojizo, ojos verdes esmeralda, una mujer hermosa. Hace meses, la había conocido… y aún ella tenía unos ojos con una tristeza, pero, según lo que recordaba, aparentemente, la tristeza era distinta.

Dick la siguió con la mirada, ella seguía caminando, parecía que era seguida por un buen amigo de el. Victor.

- ¿Victor? – pronunció Dick llamando la atención de Victor, y de la joven.

Victor volteo hacia Dick, lo miró, y volteo hacia Kory.

- Kory, espérame un momento, ahora vuelvo. Quédate aquí. – Le dijo a Kory señalándole un asiento cerca de donde estaba el asiento donde se encontraba Dick. – Hola viejo. ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Yo solo pensaba¿La conoces? – viendo a Kory.

- Si, mis padres querían que me alejara de casa por un momento, y me mandaron con una señora, a que vigilara a la señorita –

- ¿La vigilas? –

- Ella sabe que lo hago, de hecho, la que me ordeno a que la vigilara, fue su propia madre, por lo visto, se casará y no quieren que se escape. Hay estas jóvenes de ahora. –

- ¿Se va a casar? –

Victor y Dick seguían platicando, a Kory se le hizo extrañamente familiar aquel sujeto con el que platicaba. Pero que rayos ¡! Ella tenía que ir a platicar con Speed, no lo iba a dejar así. Vigiló que Victor se distrajera, se levantó con cautela, y caminó rápidamente hacia el lugar donde había visto por primeras veces a Speed.

Mientras Victor y Dick.

- Me duele saber que mis padres ya no me quieren mucho cerca de ellos – confesó tristemente Victor a su amigo.

- Me imagino – volteo hacia donde se encontraba Kory, y vio que el asiento estaba vacío. – Ammm, por cierto, tu custodiada, se ha ido.-

- ¡Maldición! – Victor volteo rápidamente y se levanto apresuradamente – Lo siento, me tengo que ir, fue un gusto encontrarte –

Dick solo lo vio alejarse apresuradamente. Lógicamente, recordaba a la chica, y su nombre también le había sido recordado por Victor. ¿Kory va a casarse?.

Rayos!! Solo había hablado con ella una sola vez, y le preocupaba que ella fuese a casarse, que tontería, pero, al parecer, ella no estaba de acuerdo con eso que fuera a casarse¿Por qué?

Siguió pensando, pero no por más de dos minutos, y decidió ir a la busca de Kory, según Dick, para apoyar a Victor, pero, el bien sabía que solo quería encontrarla de nuevo.

--

- Speed… ¿Dónde estás? – Kory caminaba presurosamente buscando con la mirada a Speed, no le había podido avisar sobre la decisión de su madre, ella quería escapar con el, aprovechando la ausencia de su vigilante. – Debo encontrarte Speed – Kory seguía caminando, su vista parecía preocupada. Veía mucha gente pasar, no había quedado de verse con Speed, así que ella no estaba segura de encontrarlo.

- Kory ¡! – llamó una voz masculina llamando la atención de Kory.

Ella deseaba que fuera la voz de su amado, pero al voltear, cayó en una disolución. Vio al joven con el que Victor se había quedado platicando.

- No – Dijo en un grito ahogado. Maldición, todo le estaba saliendo mal, sabía que aquél sujeto la llevaría con Victor, y ella no quería eso.

- Tranquila Kory, solo quiero hablar contigo un momento. ¿Por qué huyes? – Trató de hablar llamando la atención y la tranquilidad de Kory.

- Me llevaras con Victor, y no quiero, aléjate de mi – decía con furia y nervios la pelirroja.

- No, no lo haré, lo prometo – Pronunció tratando de conservar la tranquilidad, Dick se acercó a Kory y la agarró del brazo.

- Aléjate!! No hablo con extraños – Diciendo esto, agitó la mano con ira haciendo que Dick la soltara y empezó a correr.

- Kory… - Dick solo la vio correr¿por qué no lo pensó antes?, ella no se acordaba de el, como iba a querer hablar con el si ni siquiera lo recordaba. Pero, rayos ¿qué le diría a victor cuando lo viera¿Qué vio a Kory escaparse?, rayos¿por qué decidió ir por ella?

--

No pasó más de 10 minutos, Kory se había cansado de correr sin rumbo fijo. Así que se detuvo a descansar un minuto.

- Kory – Habló una voz masculina. – Sé que estás cansada, pero que quieres escaparte, por tu propio bien, te conviene que regreses a tu casa – Maldición, por que no podía aparecerse Speed al vez de cualquier otro hombre.

- No, no quiero ir, no me quiero casar, NO QUIERO! Y no me van a obligar – Dijo ya llorando Kory, intentó correr de nuevo, pero Victor era más fuerte que ella, y no le permitió irse.

- No quiero obligarte, enserio… -

- Entonces por que me sujetas y no me dejas irme… -

- Kory, comprendo tu situación –

- NO, no comprendes, a ti no te van a casar con alguien que ni siquiera conoces, no te van a casar con alguien con quien no estás enamorado, no te van a casar con alguien cuando tu amas a otro, por eso y más no comprendes –

- Tranquila – La voz de Victor se tornó más seria – Quizá no me vaya a casar, pero me alejaron de muchos seres queridos. Mataron a la que iba a ser mi esposa, yo estaba, no, no estaba, estoy deprimido por eso. Me quedé en mi casa encerrado, y mis padres encontraron a tu madre para hacer algo que yo ni quiero. Vigilar a una niña chillona sin ni siquiera hacer nada para remediar algo, tu por lo menos puedes encontrar al otro, puedes tenerlo de amante si quieres, pero, con alguien que ya no está, no puedes hacer NADA.

Kory lo observó, Victor, a pesar de ser un hombre con una apariencia fuerte, también tenía sus problemas, lo cuales lo hacían sentir una cosa mínima debilucha.

- Lo siento, pero dejame ir –

- Está bien – la soltó – puedes irte, me despide tu madre, le dice a mis padres, no tengo idea de lo que me hagan, y… no sé… puedes irte. Yo tampoco quiero obligarte a algo que no. Pero, por lo visto tu madre, no descansará hasta encontrarte y quizá torturarte.

Cierto, la madre de Kory, daba miedo desde un instante que la veías. Cuando la hermana de Kory se fue, su madre busco por mar y tierra, y por supuesto, su reacción era toda enojada. Como no la encontraron, la dieron por muerta, así que si por alguna razón llegara su hermana de nueva, su madre la negaría como su hija.

En sí, Kory no tenía ni idea de donde podía esconderse, y sabía que su madre la encontraría fácilmente. Así, que se resignó a volver.

- Está bien, vuelvo, pero, ayúdame a encontrar a alguien, quiero darle la noticia sobre lo que está ocurriendo. – Habló con un tono muy amable Kory.

- Será ya mañana, está oscureciendo, y tu madre nos matará si llegamos aún más tarde. –

- Mmmm… - No muy convencida, pero sabiendo que eso era cierto… - está bien. –

--

Kory y Victor llegaron a la casa de Kory, su madre solo los vio muy feo.

Al día siguiente, Kory pudo ver a Speed y contarle sobre la decisión de su madre. Se notaba que ninguno quería que las cosas fueran así, pasaron un rato platicando de cómo sería, quedaron en que se darían un tiempo en que pasaba todo y arreglarse. Quedaron en que se seguirían viendo, no mucho, pero más o menos 1 ó 2 veces a la quincena.

--

Pasaron algunos días, llegó el día en que conocería a su prometido.

A Dick, sus padres le insinuaban algo sobre eso, pero nunca le dijeron formalmente sobre su decisión. Así que a la mañana de ese día, sus padres decidieron hablar con el.

- Dick, ya tienes 19 años y aún no agarras las responsabilidades de un adulto. Tu madre y yo hemos intentado varias cosas para hacerte maduras, y no ha habido resultado. Así que decidimos hacer algo más drástico que sabemos que te hará madurar rápidamente, antes de que cumplas los 20 años, y no cuando cumplas los 40. – Habló su padre. Un hombre serio.

- Que ocurre padre – Dick respondió recordando aquello que había escuchado hace casi un año¿lo iban a casar? No, eso no era necesario para que tomara responsabilidades de adulto, no por eso iba a madurar a una temprana edad. Aún era un joven descubriendo las cosas de la vida.

- Hemos buscado, y encontramos a una joven muy bella, la cual será tu prometida. Se casarán dentro de un mes, y llevarán una vida de matrimonio. – Dijo su madre, siendo directa con su hijo.

- ¿Y creen que así podré tomar responsabilidades¿Casándome? – Dick levantó el tono de voz, el no quería casarse.

- No creemos hijo, lo sabemos – habló su madre con una inigualable seguridad – Cuando nos casamos tu padre y yo, ya éramos totalmente responsables, sé que ese no fue nuestro caso, pero, mis hermanos, contrajeron matrimonio como a tu edad, y míralos ahora, pasaron de ser unos niños, a ser verdaderamente unos adultos.

- NO ME CASARÉ – Que diablos, Dick sabía que no lo podían casar así por que sí.

- No nos respondas así, somos tus padres y nos debes de respetar. Hoy vendrá tu prometida a que se conozcan. Sé agradecido, por lo menos nosotros les dejaremos conocerse, hay familias que, marido y mujer se conocen hasta el día de bodas. – Dijo el padre de Dick. Eso era cierto, En ese tiempo, muchas parejas se conocían el día de su boda, ese fue el caso de los padres de Dick.

- Pero aún así, esos matrimonios nunca funcionan –

- ¿Cómo que no funcionan? Tu madre y yo nos conocimos de esa manera, si funciona, tu no estarías aquí si no fueras por eso. Pronto sabrás querer a tu prometida. –

Dick se alejó molesto de la habitación. Quería salir, pero su mayordomo le impidió su salida.

- Lo siento joven Dick, no puede salir, fueron ordenes de su padre. –

- ¡Maldición! – Dick molesto se dirigió a su habitación.

--

Pasaron algunas horas, Dick salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia el techo de su casa, ahí se iba cuando era pequeño y tenía problemas, ya que no podía salir por su temprana edad. Sabía que pronto llegaría su prometida, ni tenía idea de cómo era, pero eso ya no importaba mucho. Volteó hacia la calle, y vio a dos caras familiares esperando a que les abrieran la puerta de su casa.

- ¿Victor? – se preguntó Dick con ojos sumamente sorprendidos. Pero más al ver una cara femenina peculiarmente hermosa - ¿KORY? -

* * *

_Que tal les pareció? jejeje, espero ke les esté pareciendo bien. Dejenme sus comentarios para decidirme en continuarle... jejeje..._

_Hasta luego ! D ... ke tengan bonito día... D ... jojo..._

_Dejenme sus reviews D ... Acepto alagos, reclamos, ideas constructivas, ideas destructivas, flores, jitomatazos... lo ke ustedes me kieran dar... D ... _

_Bye bye_


	3. Conociéndose

**Hola !! y io aki subiendo otro capitulo... jeje... gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero no haberlos dejado esperando muxo, jeje... espero ke esta parte les guste, no tiene muxo, ya ke mi inspiración estaba por los suelos.**

**--**

**Ya no me dejaré**

Dick estaba en el techo de su casa sabiendo que tarde o temprano llegaría su prometida. Se asomó hacia la calle, y vio a dos personas peculiarmente conocidas.

- ¿Victor? – se preguntó Dick con ojos sumamente sorprendidos. Pero más al ver una cara femenina peculiarmente hermosa - ¿KORY? –

--

Había llegado la hora en que ambos prometidos se conocerían. Kory bajó de carruaje, ayudada por Victor, seguida por su madre.

Kory iba muy bonita, llevaba un vestido azul cielo, sencillo, el vestido le cubría todos los pies, con algunos detalles que sobresalían, el vestido la hacía lucir su figura. El cabello lo tenía agarrado como en media cola, tenía caireles en el cabello. Pero, su cara aún se veía triste. ¿Cómo una mujer tan bella, puede contener tanta tristeza?

Se acercaron a la puerta, y Victor tocó con fuerza. Esperaron unos segundos, cuando un señor abrió la puerta.

- Aquí vamos – Dijo en un suspiro Kory, ella quería darse la media vuelta y correr a los brazos de Speed, e irse lejos de todo. Pero, que diablos, no lo podía hacer, le tenía miedo a su madre, y después de todo, su madre le dio la vida, no podía ocultarse de alguien que la creo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, en poco tiempo conocería al hombre con el que tenía que casarse¿Porqué tenían las cosas ser así¿Porqué ella no podía elegir a su marido¿Porqué las cosas eran así?

- Muestra una buena cara, no querrás que verte como una fea persona y decidan olvidarse del compromiso –Habló de mala manera la madre de Kory hacia ella.

"Olvidarse del compromiso" … Muy buena idea, tenía que hacer lo posible para que olvidarán el compromiso.

- Si pasa eso, me aseguraré que seas humillada por el resto de tu vida, así como en el caso, me humillarás a mi – Le dijo su madre recapacitando sus palabras. Maldición, vivir humillada, no era la mejor opción, importaba mucho lo que dijese la sociedad, y ser humillada era algo totalmente vergonzoso, y como conocía a su madre, humillación realmente es humillación.

Kory siguió caminando, Víctor delante de ella, según iba guiando el mayordomo, pero, más parecía como si guiara Victor. ¿Qué, acaso ya conocía esa casa?

Llegaron a un salón con unos muebles muy refinados, Kory se sentó en un sillón para dos personas, mientras que su madre, en uno para una sola persona. Allí dentro, se encontraba dos señores, la mujer estaba sentada en otro sillón para dos, mientras el hombre, caminaba por la habitación.

- Pronto llegará mi hijo – Pronunció con una voz fuerte y segura, pero su reacción no era de la misma manera, era como si se preocupara por lo que fuese a pasar a continuación.

--

Dick se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a los sujetos que entraron a su casa. ¿Kory sería su prometida?

Y recordó unas palabras de Victor.

-- Flash Back –-

- Ella sabe que lo hago, de hecho, la que me ordeno a que la vigilara, fue su propia madre, por lo visto, se casará y no quieren que se escape. Hay estas jóvenes de ahora. – Dijo Victor

- ¿Se va a casar? –Preguntó Dick con curiosidad.

-- Fin Flash Back –-

¿En realidad el se iba a casar con la chica que no podía olvidar desde el primer momento en que la vio? Todo sonaba tan lógico, pero también tan ilógico a la vez. Sus pensamientos se empezaron a confundir ¿Qué era lo que pasaba en realidad?

- Joven Dick, sus padres lo esperan en la sala de visitas – Sacó de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su mayordomo,

- Ah si, ahora bajo –

--

- Realmente su hija es muy bonita, y al parecer también es muy educada – Cortó el silencio la madre de Dick.

- Lo es, por supuesto, aprendió de la mejor – Dijo la madre de Kory.

- Jaja, eso lo veo y compruebo –

Las señoras siguieron conversando. Hasta que se abrió la puerta de la habitación, y entró aquel joven por el cual muchas nos derretimos (o bueno, yo si me derrito completamente por el, jaja)

- Buenas tardes – Habló el apuesto joven dirigiendo la vista, primero hacia su futura suegra, seguido por Kory.

Ella, al escuchar la voz de aquel joven, reaccionó rápidamente, esa voz se le hacía conocida. Volteó y vio al muchacho que la intentó detener ante su huida. ¡Maldición!. Quizá le diga a su madre sobre lo sucedido.

- Hasta que por fin llegas, sabes que es de mala educación dejar esperar a una dama – Dijo con voz seria el padre de Dick. – Bien, estamos en esta pequeña y humilde reunión, para anunciar la realidad, de dos jóvenes que pasarán a ser adultos, a través del matrimonio. Ambos tienen el honor de conocer a su prometido. Acérquense por favor, Dick, ella es Kory Anderson, Kory, el es Dick Grayson. Desde hoy, estarán comprometidos, y en un mes, se hará la boda, les pedimos que intenten conocerse para un mejor matrimonio. – Bruno, el padre de Dick, se veía y percibía conmocionado, el hecho que su hijo conociera a su futura esposa, le daba miedo a la vez, pero también le daba felicidad, y algo de preocupación por una pregunta común entre los seres humanos ¿Qué pasará?

Dick observó a Kory, aún no podía creer que iba a contraer matrimonio con ella.

Kory solo evadía la mirada de Dick, no era la mejor idea de contraer matrimonio, y no le agradó mucho la idea de que fuera justamente el sujeto que intentó impedir que ella escapara. De vez en cuando ella lo veía de reojo, realmente era un chico muy apuesto, pero, eso no importaba. Ella sabía que en un mes no podría quererlo tanto como quería a Speed.

- Bien, jóvenes, ya que se conocen, asistirán el día de mañana a la cena en la casa del gobernador, su matrimonio será anunciado ahí. –

--

A la mañana siguiente (lógicamente, Kory fue a su respectivo hogar), Kory estaba sentada en el sillón de su recámara. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, tenía que ver ese día a Speed, ya lo extrañaba mucho¿Porqué no podía ser el su prometido? Se levantó del sillón, caminó fuera de su recamara, salió con sigilo, y salió de la casa procurando que ni el propio Victor la haya visto.

Caminó, hasta llegar a una banca, se sentó, y vio unas letras que decían; "Kory y Speed, por siempre". Kory no podía contener más, no quería tener a Speed como "amante" mientras es casada con el joven Grayson. Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su delineado rostro, sentía tristeza consigo misma por lo sucedido. Sintió una presencia tras de ella, y volteó, ahí se encontró con Speed.

- Oh Speed, me siento tan mal – Kory se levantó del asiento y abrazó a Speed – Te extraño tanto, no quiero casarme con alguien que no seas tu –

- Tranquila Kory, lo resolveremos¿ya conociste al sujeto? –

- Si, no quiero casarme, Speed, llévame contigo a donde sea –

- Kory… Sabes que eso es lo que más quiero, ser felices tu y yo, y algún día lo seremos. –

- ¿Y por que no ahora? –

- Eso tu me lo dijiste, tu madre es un gran factor, y yo, necesito muchas cosas para tenerte bien, en buen estado, alimentada y demás, para eso necesito trabajar mucho más, pronto llegará el momento Kory –

- Le puedo agarrar dinero a mi madre, si eso es lo que hace falta –

- No Kory, tenemos nuestros principios, no robarás, por mas que lo necesitemos, no lo harás, espera un tiempo y… -

- ¿Un tiempo¡Speed, en un mes me caso¿En cuanto tiempo tendrás el dinero necesario? –

- No lo sé… -

- No en menos de un mes, estoy segura. – Kory se separó de el y caminó hacia su casa.

- Kory, no. Verás que lo lograré, verás que lo lograremos –

- Confío en ti Speed, pero tengo miedo – Con eso dicho, Kory bajó la cabeza, volteó hacia Speed, pasaron unos cuantos segundos, levantó la mirada – Te amo Speed – y dio la media vuelta y caminó.

Speed la vio, le dolía que ella estuviera así.

- Yo también te amo –

--

Dick iba caminando sin rumbo fijo, cuando vio una pareja dandose un abrazo¿era Kory?, los observó… vio que Kory se alejaba de aquel sujeto y decía unas palabras, que se podían leer en los mismos labios, sin tener que escuchar…

- ¿Lo ama? -

-- Continuará --

Espero que les esté gustando, jeje... dejenme reviews para decirme que tal, si le falta algo... no sé ... lo que sea... jeje...

También... estaba pensando, he escuchado varias canciones que me servirían para el fic... pero... diganme ustedes, les pongo el tan llamado "song-fic" o omito esa parte de la canción y solo pongo mi escritura, jeje, se los dejo a ustedes, muxas gracias !!

Que tengan bonito día, tarde y noche.

Espero su review ... . ... jeje... n.n


	4. Presentando el compromiso

Matenme !! Simple y sencillamente casi tardé un año en subir la otra parte... TT.TT ... prometo actualizarlo mucho más pronto... TT.TT ... disculpenme... !! TT.TT ... me siento taaan culpable...

Pero... muchas gracias a los que me dejaron review... n.n ...

Este capitulo será con muchos "POV" ... xD ... muchos saben que quiere decir, pero por si acaso, quiere decir algo así como desde la perspectiva de cierto personaje... n.nU ... espero que lo disfruten...

--

**POV Narrador**

Dick iba caminando sin rumbo fijo, cuando vio una pareja dándose un abrazo ¿era Kory?, los observó… vio que Kory se alejaba de aquel sujeto y decía unas palabras, que se podían leer en los mismos labios, sin tener que escuchar…

- ¿Lo ama? – Pronunció Dick hacia sus adentros.

Se quedó parado, observó a Kory retirarse, hasta que la perdió de vista, pero no se fue, ahora observó con detenimiento a aquel sujeto. El chico de cabellos rojos, sintió la mirada penetrante de Dick y volteó a recibirle la mirada, lo vio por unos segundos con una mirada retadora, se volteó e inmediatamente se retiró.

No duró mucho tiempo después de que Dick se retirara de aquel escenario, metido en sus pensamientos… Se estaba enamorando de una bella chica la cual, amaba a otra persona. Una sonrisa tornó en su rostro, recordaba que Kory era ya su prometida, y que en un mes sería suya. Pero, otro pensamiento recorrió su mente que deshizo la sonrisa delineada para volverla a unos ojos de coraje y tristeza, ella amaba a otra persona, sería suya pero el corazón y la mente de ella vagarían por otro sujeto que no era él. ¡NO!

Cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta que estaba en la mitad de un puente, mirando hacia el agua, levantó la vista y vio que ya era hora del crepúsculo, Se alarmó, puesto que cuando terminara la luz puesta por el crepúsculo, sería la cena del gobernador, en donde celebrarían el compromiso de él y de Kory. Así que fue corriendo hacia su hogar. Se vistió apresuradamente, sus padres lo esperaban molestos por su absurda hora de llegada.

--

Kory entró a la casa del gobernador, acompañada por su madre y por supuesto, por Víctor. Kory llevaba un hermoso vestido café, elegante y con muchos detalles, sus mangas eran de tres cuartos dejando ver aquellas delicadas manos, su cabello estaba trenzado haciendo un molote en la parte media de su cabeza, rizos salían al frente de su rostro y bajo aquel molote. Cuando entró, todas las miradas se posaron en ella, Kory se ruborizó.

- ¿Pero que hermosa flor tenemos frente a nosotros? – Habló un hombre muy formal, de una edad avanzada.

- Señor gobernador – La madre de Kory habló, dándole una ligera reverencia al gobernador. – Que gusto me da verlo, y que fiesta y decoración tan exquisita ha realizado –

- Todo lo que sea para una mujer como usted, y que hermosa hija ha traído, estoy seguro que más del joven Grayson estarán encantados de conocerla. –

- Por supuesto, no me sorprendería si empieza una riña por mi hija. Aunque es lo menos que deseamos hoy, en el día de su fiesta de compromiso. –

La madre de Kory y el gobernador seguían hablando sin dejar de avanzar. Kory sintió una mirada muy penetrante detrás de ella, volteó con delicadeza y vio a un hombre que no tenía deseos de ver, pero, que atrapó su mirada.

Ella lo observó, él traía un traje de la época, pero sobresalía de todos los hombres que se encontraban ahí. Ambos se miraron fijamente, Kory con una mirada de asombro, y el otro personaje con una mirada seductora que de igual manera mostraba asombro.

- Buenas noches señorita Anderson – habló el joven con una voz celestial.

- Buenas noches… - Kory lo seguía observando, pero al darse cuenta de cómo se mostraba su mirada, bajó la vista.

- Se ve muy bella esta noche – habló él tratando de buscar de nuevo la mirada de Kory, consiguiéndolo.

- Gracias… señor Grayson – habló con una timidez Kory, alzando de nuevo la vista.

- No. No me llame señor, simplemente llámame Dick, recuerde que aún no estamos casados – dijo Dick con una sonrisa seductora. Aunque lamentándose de la última oración pronunciada.

- Bueno, Dick… -

- Creo que a los dos nos causó una gran sorpresa la noticia que tenían preparados nuestros respectivos padres. Me decepcionaron ellos, pero, creo que no me decepcionará mi futuro – Dick hablaba con suma sinceridad y a la vez con miedo, nunca le había costado entablar una conversación atractiva e interesante ante una chica, pero con ella era diferente. Jaló una silla e invitó a Kory tomar asiento, ella lo hizo.

- Si, fue una sorpresa, pero veo que pensamos ciertamente igual y a la vez diferente – dejó salir Kory.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Dick al no comprender lo ultimo mencionado.

- A que… - Kory guardó silencio, pero no sintió que quería dejar claro unos aspectos – quiero decir que… pensamos igual en el aspecto de la sorpresa y de la desilusión de mi madre, pero, a diferencia de usted, siento que al mismo tiempo me decepcionará mi futuro. -

Dick quedó con los ojos abiertos, las palabras de su prometida le dieron como golpe bajo. Recordó aquella escena donde la venía pronunciar a un extraño, unas palabras tan hermosas y a la vez tan desgarradoras. Dick trató de contener la voz cortada.

- Bueno, señorita, espero que disfrute esta noche. Al parecer, el señor gobernador se esmeró para hacer que usted se sienta cómoda, no querrá decepcionarlo – cambió de tema, para no sentirse peor.

- Si me disculpa, joven Grayson, no es de su incumbencia si me siento cómoda o no, pero gracias. – Definitivamente Kory hoy no era tan linda como siempre, estaba furiosa, y se notaba a leguas.

- Discúlpeme usted a mi, señorita, pero creo que desde la decisión de nuestros padres, también es de mi incumbencia.

--

**POV KORY **_(Es decir, desde la perspectivas de Kory)_

Veía a Dick Grayson, tratando de conversar conmigo, pero mostrándose tan inmaduramente nervioso, eso no está bien. Speed era diferente, nunca mostraba una pizca de nerviosismo, se mostraba alegre, humilde y atractivo. Mientras que Dick mostraba ser nervioso, serio, orgulloso, y muchas más cosas, aunque… wow… si que es atractivo. Sus ojos azules se posaron hacia otro lado, me quedé callada desde el último comentario que dijo "también es de mi incumbencia", no es cierto, ¿verdad? El no sabe lo que pasa y no lo entendería, y si no lo entiende no vale que sea de su incumbencia.

Me quedé observándolo, vaya, si que era apuesto, sus ojos azules arrebataban miradas, si delicada cara lo hacía ver tan fino y perfecto, sus labios de un tamaño tan irresistible, su cabello ligeramente alborotado pero luciendo de una forma tan formal, en pocas palabras, muy, realmente muy apuesto.

Pero ¿qué rayos estoy pensando? Por más que fuera apuesto no quería decir que quizá sería un hombre machista que me vería para que le hiciera hijos y más hijos, que me sometiera a todo lo que el me decía sin dejarme la oportunidad de decir algo o defenderme, así eran los tiempos, estúpidos tiempos de realiza. Si estuviera con Speed viviría de una forma tan humilde que no habría de que preocuparse, quizá del dinero, pero eso lo arreglaríamos.

Hasta que me di cuenta, y ya los platos estaban servidos, Dick me miraba de forma curiosa, después bajó la vista y vio que mi plato aún estaba lleno.

- Aunque intentes quedarte anémica, de seguro tu madre no desistirá de su idea – dijo con una voz tan suave y lo suficientemente quedito para que yo solo la escuchara, pero fue una voz tan seductora.

Pero, ¿cómo que anémica? ¿qué le pasa a este sujeto? ¡qué falta de respeto! Levanté la vista, la mayoría de los platos les faltaba poco por quedarse vacíos, mientras que el mío seguía intacto. Un leve retortijón en mi estómago me hizo reaccionar y comer un bocado.

De repente sentí la mirada de Dick volverse a mi, lo miré con mirada de desaprobación, no me sentía cómoda que alguien desconocido me mirara de esa forma.

- Amigos, muchos saben el motivo de esta pequeña reunión, espero que hayan disfrutado de la comida – dijo el gobernador, se escucharon gemidos de aprobación por la comida. – Pero lo más importante de la comida, es anunciar la unión de la familia Grayson y de la familia Anderson.

Dick se levantó, y me tendió la mano para que lo sujetara y también me levantara junto con él. Me iba a levantar por mi cuenta ignorando su mano tendida, pero, sabía que eso realmente era de mala educación, así que accedí.

- ¿No son una hermosa pareja? Claro, no más hermosa pareja de lo que hacíamos mi mujer y yo – se escucharon unas ligeras risas – Por favor Dick y Kory, vengan para acá – nos movimos hacia él – Amigos, damas y caballeros, les presentamos la unión de estos jóvenes que contraerán matrimonio, Dick Grayson y Kory Anderson.

Todas las miradas seguían posándose en nosotros. Me sentí terrible, sentía ganas de gritar y salir corriendo.

- Por favor, señor Grayson, es hora – dijo el gobernador abriéndome una interrogante, no pensaban dejarlo solo conmigo en una habitación, ¿verdad? O que nos fuéramos a casar antes, ¿cierto? NO, no lo podrían hacer…

Vi que el Señor Bruno se le acercó a Dick y le dio una pequeña cajita negra. Dick la agarró y volteó hacia mi, la abrió, y pude visualizar un hermoso y caro anillo de diamantes, era plateado, era, hermoso…

Dick, con su mano libre, agarró mi mano izquierda, sacó el anillo con su otra mano, y me lo puso con una delicadeza extrema.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la gente se comenzó a levantar para felicitarme a mi futuro esposo y a mi, mientras yo solo gritaba dentro de mí…

--

**Narrador POV **_(Es decir, desde la perspectiva del narrador)_

La música empezó sonar, música elegante.

Kory simplemente salió de la habitación hasta el balcón principal, visualizó el anillo que había recibido durante unos segundos, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla izquierda. Se apoyó en el barandal, sin dejar de mirar el anillo.

- Hermosa vista, ¿no? – interrumpió sus pensamientos Dick.

- Si, bonita vista… - respondió Kory al percatarse que Dick se ponía a su derecha, imitando su posición.

Dick vio el pronunciado anillo que tenía Kory en su delicada mano, alzó la vista hacia el horizonte oscuro que dejaba ver el lugar. Se aclaró la garganta y abrió la boca para inmediatamente ser callado.

- Dick, ¿se ha enamorado usted antes? – pronunció Kory sintiendo la lágrima en su mejilla izquierda. Dick volteó hacia ella desconcertado.

- ¿Disculpe? – fue lo único que pudo decir.

- Es decir, usted no estaba enamorado antes de que sus padres le dijeran sobre su futuro desgarrándole su presente? – Kory empezó a quebrar la voz, ni ella misma sabía por que estaba diciendo eso, quizá solo quería desahogarse un poco.

- No… - Dick no sabía que pronunciar, y la recordó esa misma tarde. Quizá no estaba enamorado antes, o quizá sí, pero, el sufrimiento era opuesto al de los dos, ella, al perder a su ser amado, y él, a casarse con su amada cuando ella quiere a otro.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. El silencio se prolongó durante varios minutos, pasando a ser un silencio algo incómodo.

- Señorita Kory, sé que esto le llegó de sorpresa casi tanto como a mi, pero le quiero decir que usted puede confiar en mí como su amigo, quizá en algún momento, nos lleguemos quizá a querer como dicen todo mundo que algún día será. – Dick habló con miedo pero a la vez con firmeza.

- Uhmmm, joven Dick, sería un gusto verlo como amigo, pero, para serle sincera, realmente dudo, y más que dudar, no quiero que suceda la último que dice – dijo Kory con resentimiento, sus palabras habían sido duras, Kory logró ver como Dick agachaba la cabeza – Lo siento… discúlpeme si soné grosera, no era mi intención, le confesaré que estoy realmente confundida.

- No se preocupe señorita, lamento lo difícil que sea esto para usted. – Dicho eso, se separó del barandal y se sentó en una silla próxima ahí (la silla, es parecida a los que se encuentran en los parques). Kory solo lo siguió con la mirada.

--

Kory POV

- No se preocupe señorita, lamento lo difícil que sea esto para usted. – Pronunció el hombre que estaba a mi lado, y vi que se alejó, lo seguí con la mirada, sintiéndome culpable por lo acabado de decir, comúnmente yo no era ruda, eran sincera ya que siempre odié las mentiras, pero era linda, trataba de no lastimar a nadie cuando decía algo, pero supe que esa noche era la excepción.

Lo visualicé sentándose en una silla próxima de ahí, lo miré con detenimiento mientras me limpiaba la segunda lágrima que derramé al confesarme sobre que estaba confundida. Entonces, aquella imagen se me hizo tan extrañamente familiar.

Recordé aquella tarde hacer varios meses, en donde yo salí de mi casa en busca de relajarme un poco al ver a mi padre, que en paz descanse, muy enfermo. Salí a un jardín al que no volví a ir desde esa ocasión, primera y última vez que fui. Me había sentado en una silla, similar a la que ahora tenía frente a mi, con un joven muy apuesto, con una mirada triste, tal y como la tenía ahora mismo Dick.

- Eras tu... el chico del jardín... – pronuncié con una voz intangible, él volteó a mirarme y bajó nuevamente la mirada.

Escuché un ruido en las plantas, Dick también lo escuchó, y ambos volvimos la mirada hacia donde provenía aquel miserioso ruido. De repente, vi una silueta tan hermosa e totalmente reconocible para mi…

- Speed.- Solté un chillido que acusaba al sujeto que estaba escondido… Solo sentí la mirada penetrante de Dick, me quedé inmóvil. ¿Qué ocurría?

**-- -- -- CONTINUARÁ -- -- --**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta parte... n.n ... dejen reviews... y así prometo acutalizarlo muuuucho antes... n.n ... **

**Adiós !**

**○ Miss Grayson ○**


End file.
